ppcfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Araeph
Hi, welcome to PPC Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Talk:Mary Sue page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Araeph (Talk) 15:58, 22 March 2009 Re: Permission Thanks for the support. It's a shame, though... one month is too long for some people to wait, and I think we lose good people that way... yet at the same time, it's not enough for others. {= P ~Neshomeh 18:24, January 9, 2010 (UTC) * Yeah. Ditto. ~Neshomeh 00:46, March 12, 2010 (UTC) FAQ: For Other People I just noticed you have a link to the Board in the new stuff. That will eventually be deleted from the board's server, or whatever happens when we can no longer find things after a certain time, so you might want to back up that conversation for future use. {= ) ~Neshomeh 02:57, April 30, 2010 (UTC) Agent Quen May I borrow Agent Quen for a while? For my Permission piece, I need the Marquis to have some sort of aide or secretary, and if I don't need to, I'd prefer not to have to make up a new character, me being just a lil' newbie and all. Si non confectus, non reficiat, and all that, what? Also, if I am allowed to borrow her, can I get a little more information about her character? I can work with the description given by the Wiki page if I have to, but I'd really like to know more if I'm really going to do this correctly. (Namely because mangling a character created by a Permission Giver doesn't really seem like the best way to showcase my writing skills, y'know?) Thank you! L'Homme Arbre P.S. If I'm not allowed, do I have permission to make up someone new? For my idea to work, I really need him to have a secretary, and I'd really prefer not to have to throw it all out now. Thanks again! P.P.S. If you get this after February 10th, you can just delete it, because since that's when my permission piece is due, I'll probably have thought of something else by then. Name-meanings On the subject of mini-Boarders...Araphel means 'fog' or 'mist' in Hebrew. Maybe a Hebrew-speaker created it? Or perhaps it's named Araphel because the reason for its creation has been lost to the mists of time, and is hidden in a fog of uncertainty? Nice talking to you today :) DawnFire (talk) 18:41, February 26, 2013 (UTC) The Complete List of PPC Fiction Repeating a question from my introductory post, because you probably didn't see this: On top of this list, it says: The original list may be found here. If it is not up-to-date, please leave a comment on the LiveJournal List telling Araeph what needs to be changed. But the last comment there is more than three years old. Should we drop this request (still crediting you for compiling the original list) and admit that Araeph’s List is not longer maintained, or should somebody (aka me) try to comment telling all the differences between your list and the Wiki? Hieronymus Graubart (talk) 11:23, August 27, 2013 (UTC) * Hmm, yes, that might be a good idea. Or at least, say that it is no longer maintained regularly. I probably should update it at some point, but I'm not on the Board much these days, so the Wiki really should be the primary reference for this list now. --Araeph (talk) 02:19, September 2, 2013 (UTC)